Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. A solar cell has a front side that faces the sun during normal operation to collect solar radiation and a backside opposite the front side. Solar radiation impinging on the solar cell creates electrical charges that may be harnessed to power an external electrical circuit, such as a load.
Solar cell fabrication processes typically include numerous steps involving masking, etching, deposition, diffusion, and other steps. Embodiments of the present invention provide advantageous solar cell processes.